


You and Me

by noxtus



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 10:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4016620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxtus/pseuds/noxtus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank just wanted a night out to himself. So why did he feel the need to get involved with a total stranger and his love life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You and Me

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was based off of a prompt that I found a long time ago (and lost). But basically, the prompt was that Person A pretends to be Person B's boyfriend/girlfriend to keep an ex away.

Frank was going out. He’d had enough of his shitty job and his even shittier boss. It was a Friday night and he couldn’t remember the last time he’d been out and he was starting to get desperate for a release. And not the kind that left him awake at ass-o-clock in the morning desperately stroking his cock.

It was a Friday night and Frank had the entire weekend to look forward to so he threw on an old pair of jeans and pulled an almost too tight t-shirt over his head.

Thirty minutes later, he was pulling up to a grungy looking club. Just what he needed. He could almost smell the sweat pouring off the bodies of the people around and he couldn’t hide the smile that crept onto his face even if he wanted to.

Once inside, Frank found himself seated at the bar, beer in hand, watching some underground band perform. Things were going great. He was just happy to be out of his apartment or ‘The Bat Cave,’ as Ray had called it.

He let out a content sight and was ready to tune the unnamed band back in until he heard something that made him slightly uneasy.

“Please, Bert, I don’t wa-“

“Aw come _on_ Gerard. It’s just a blow-job. How long has it been? Two, three months? I know you’ve missed me so why don’t we celebrate our little reunion in a more … private place?”

No. No way was Frank getting involved. Yea shit like that bothered him because no meant no, but this was his time out. He deserved to be selfish.

“Bert, I-I, _please_.”

“Aw just shut up and open that pretty little whore mouth of yours for me.”

Frank heard the other man sigh and he silently cursed himself. So much for being selfish.

“Gee! I was looking for you everywhere! Thank _God_ I found you.” Frank strategically placed himself between the two men and let out a sigh, cursing himself once more. What was he doing? Nevertheless, Frank couldn’t help but feel pleasantly surprised by the man before him. Hazel eyes peered down at him through misplaced locks of candy apple red hair.

Gerard looked surprised by Frank’s appearance but the look was quickly replaced with relief when he caught on.

“Right, well it’s not my fault you left the table!”

“And it’s not my fault that I had to pee either! I was so scared.” Frank felt the forced tears well in his eyes and watched smugly as the shock played out on Gerard’s face before he faced away, mouth turned down in a pout.

Then, as if noticing the other man for the first time, Frank let out a little gasp before backing into Gerard. Almost instantly, Gerard’s hands found their way around Frank’s waist and Frank couldn’t hold back his sigh of relief that he’d somehow convinced this total stranger to play along so eagerly.

“Oh? Gee, who’s this? I hope I wasn’t interrupting something…” Frank turned his face into Gerard’s chest and smiled as he heard the other man, Bert, mumble a soft ‘what the fuck?’ under his breath before speaking up.

“Gerard what the fuck is that? Who’s this little _twerp_?”

At that, Frank spun around quickly, crossing his arms and pouting again.

“I’m not a twerp,” Frank said. “And my name’s Frank. Are you trying to steal my boyfriend?” he asked, bluntly.

“B-Boyfriend? Gerard? Since when did you do relationships?

“I, uh, well-“

Frank dropped his arms and turned to Gerard with a slight frown on his face.

“Gee are you gonna leave me for this guy?” He’d forced more tears in his eyes before he gave Bert a quick look and wiped his face. “Gee, you said you _loved_ me!”

“Really, Gerard?” Bert asked, incredulously.

“Shut up!” Frank shrieked at Bert before quickly turning back to Gerard. “Gee, make him shut up!”

Gerard looked at Bert, then back at Frank with careful eyes before taking a tentative step forward.

“Hey, hey.” He cooed. “What did I tell you, hmm Frankie? What did I say?” Frank only sniffled. “It’s just you and me, right? You and me.”

At that, Frank shuffled forward and tucked his head into Gerard’s neck before inhaling and taking what he hoped looked like a calming breath. When he felt Gerard’s arms wrap around his body, Frank stepped back a little.

“Promise?”

“I, yeah, Frankie, I promise.”

At those words, Frank raised his eyebrows offering the man before him a knowing look, briefly dropping his act. Then he tilted his head a let his eyes glaze over once more before turning around to face Bert.

“Hear that, fucker? He promises so now you can go away.”

Frank then turned back to Gerard, suddenly becoming painfully aware of their close proximity and he couldn’t help but notice how _pretty_ Gerard was. His brilliant red hair had fallen in his face again and he was biting purposefully on his lower lip. Frank watched as he let his lip go before leaving his mouth open a little, like he couldn’t get enough air. It was then that Frank noticed Gerard’s heavy breathing.

“You okay there, Gee?” Frank asked, surreptitiously taking a glance over his shoulder to see that Bert was still there with a shocked look on his face. Why the fuck was he still here? Looks like he had to turn up the heat. “Don’t you wanna kiss me?”

Frank barely had time to raise his eyebrow before Gerard was pushing him against the grimy wall of the club. Despite this only being an act, Gerard was a good kisser and Frank couldn’t help the desperate moan that escaped his lips as Gerard grabbed his hips and rocked down, the friction almost too much. Fuck. Frank opened his mouth wider as Gerard’s tongue found his. Gerard tasted like cigarettes and something sweet. It was intoxicating, _he_ was intoxicating.

“Ah, fuck, Gee.” Frank panted out as Gerard’s hips found his once again. Frank squeezed his eyes shut and bit down on his lip as Gerard’s wet mouth found his neck. He would definitely have a bruise in the morning.

Frank’s hand found its way into Gerard’s hair and waited as Gerard left open mouthed kisses up Frank’s neck before pressing their lips together again. Frank moaned again and peeked over Gerard’s shoulder to see that Bert the Bitch was still there.

Frank set his possessive eyes on Bert as Gerard kissed him. When would he get a fucking clue? Grabbing the belt loops on Gerard’s impressively tight pants, Frank closed any remaining space, gaze set on Bert who just didn’t want to go away. He smiled smugly over Gerard’s shoulder as he groaned into the touch of their hips. And although Gerard had stopped kissing him, he was panting on Frank’s cheek, shamelessly rutting against Frank’s small frame.

With lust filled eyes, Frank watched as Bert had started to back away and enjoyed the feeling of Gerard’s body flushed against his before pushing back.

“He’s gone.” Frank said, sounding almost completely unaffected. “You’re welcome.”

“I, uh, yeah. Thanks.” Gerard looked confused for a moment before he seemed to remember what was happening.

Frank narrowed his eyes and smirked up at Gerard. “Right well, good luck with _that_.” Frank said with a pointed look at Gerard’s crotch. “And close your mouth. You’ll catch flies.” With that, Frank started to slink away.

“Wha-, hey wait!” Frank’s smile turned into an easy grin as he faced Gerard again. “Could I, like, have your number or something? Maybe we could go out sometime…?”

He pretended to think it over before holding out his hand. “I guess that won’t be a problem.” Frank said, watching as Gerard searched his pockets for his phone.

“Maybe we could hang out at my house after, if you don’t have anything else to do. I could use some help with _that_.” Gerard said mocking Frank and looking pointedly at his growing erection.

“Only if you’ll lend me a hand with mine.” Frank said placing a chaste kiss on Gerard’s cheek before grabbing his wrist.

“Let’s go now.”

_fin._

* * *

 

 Thanks for reading!

xoVix


End file.
